Electric
by starbuckmeggie
Summary: We're electric


I may have made a mistake when I gave Rachel some of the details of me and Chandler.

Or rather, me and my "secret boyfriend."

She's the biggest gossip I know, and secrets are rarely kept for long with her around, but it felt so good to finally be able to talk to someone about my relationship with Chandler, even if I still couldn't tell her everything. It's hell being happier than you've ever been in your entire life and not being able to talk to any of your close friends about it.

Well, aside from Chandler himself. Even then, I don't want to gush too much to him—he has a tendency to freak out about relationship stuff.

But to be able to finally be able to tell someone about all of the things I've been feeling was such a relief that I let out a lot more than I intended.

Which is how I told Rachel that my new guy was the best sex I've ever had.

Let's face it; who wouldn't want to talk about that?

It's pretty amazing to realize that the guy next door, the goofy guy I've known for ten years, has the ability to make my toes curl and my back arch when we're alone together. Every time. Even if I couldn't give Rachel all of those details, it was still a relief to be able to tell her why I've been smiling so much lately.

The trouble came when Rachel—innocently enough, I suppose—blabbed to Chandler that I had a new secret boyfriend who was the best I've ever had. I can't say I'm surprised that he was thrilled with that news. I was, too, when Chandler told me that if he was the best, it was only because of me.

That doesn't mean he had to be an obnoxious ass about it.

Well, I guess, in hindsight, maybe he did a little. He's never been overly confident or successful with women, though WHY I'm not sure. He's sweet, attentive, and caring, and that was all before we started sleeping together. Since then, I've discovered that he is incredibly romantic and is also, as established, amazing in bed. I don't know what went wrong in his other relationships; all I know is I'm the lucky one who has him now, and that's not something I'm planning to change.

So I guess he earned some gloat-time. Unfortunately, this will be the sort of thing he'll bring up until the end of time. "Hey, remember time I was the best sex you ever had?" It's all right, though; it's just one of things that makes me crazy about him.

I did keep a few things from Rachel, now that I think about it.

I couldn't tell her that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Chandler, or how my heart starts to race every time I see him. I couldn't let her know that I think about him constantly, and that I miss him when we're not together, how a night away from him means that I won't be able to sleep well at all, and that waking up in the middle of the night just to spend a few hours with him is worth the sleep deprivation.

See, Rachel thinks that I'm just having great sex with some guy. What I really have is a great relationship with a great guy. A guy who calls me at work just to say hi, who leaves a "Good morning" note on my pillow when he has to slip away before sunrise. He'll walk with me down to the post office just so he can hold my hand; he holds me close to him all night, not demanding his own personal space, and when I try to get out of bed in the morning, he pulls me closer to him for a few more minutes, all the while kissing my neck and saying things to make me giggle.

So, yes, he is the greatest sex I've ever had, but it's all of those things that make everything so great.

There is also no way in hell I can tell him any of those things. Not yet, at least. It's kind of a lot to be feeling in such a short amount of time, and it would probably be the fastest way to send any guy packing. Besides, I know he feels pretty much the same way about me, even if he can't say it yet. Frankly, I don't know if I'm ready to hear it yet, either. I feel like this is the one—the big ONE, the forever one—and I don't want to mess it up by rushing anything. We'll get there in our own time.

Until then, I'm perfectly content to live with amazing sex with a great guy.

A/N…Yeah, that just happened. Two in one day. BTW, when this idea first popped in to my head, this is not where I pictured it going. Gotta love writing.


End file.
